Life after
by kdip4014
Summary: Snapshots of life moments following Step Up and the rest of the 'family' trilogy. Rating will change for each chapter. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Meeting the parentswanting grandkids

So I know I said the first chapter would be the wedding, but I felt the dinner between the parents deserved a mention.

* * *

"Good evening everyone!" Blythe enters the room with two take-out bags in each hand, but there's a different smell coming from each pair. She sets one pair on the table and the doctors recognize the label from a Chinese restaurant they frequent. On the other set, a local Thai place. John follows behind her with five pizza boxes.

"Did you plan on feeding an army grams?" Elliot digs out a box of shrimp rice from one of the bags and digs in.

"I wasn't sure what everyone would like, so we brought a bit of everything." Blythe pulls out each of the containers and balls up the bags they came in. "As for the pizza, there's a meat lovers, vegetarian, pepperoni, mediterranean, and everything."

"You're going to be feeding this department for the rest of the week." Foreman retrieves a slice of pizza and digs in.

"You've obviously never seen Greg eat. I know he claims to only love Ruebens, but he can put away anything."

"Don't I know it, we had dinner in New York and he ate for three." Cameron comments as she enters the room, heading straight for one of the Thai boxes. Obviously she thinks that House told his parents about them.

"When were the two of you in New York?" Cameron pauses in her chewing, not wanting to be the one to reveal anything. Fortunatly, Elliot takes over.

"The team went to New York this past weekend for a Diagnostics conference. We all went out to dinner one night while we were there." She prevented from saying anything else when House enters the office.

"Good, dinner's here, what did the test results say?" House reaches for a slice of pizza before he's smacked away by Elliot.

"Nothing in particular. Wasn't there a certain conversation you were supposed to have?" Elliot glares at her uncle meaningfully.

"Right. Mom, Dad, can I talk to you guys in my office?" House doesn't wait for a response before turning and going into his office. The Houses silently follow him, leaving the team to watch. Seconds after they leave, Wilson shows Cameron's parents into the room.

"Hey, sweetie." Alice gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek in greeting, stepping aside and letting William give his daughter a hug. "What's going on in there?" Alice motions to the office.

"Greg is telling his parents about us." Cameron mentions with ease. "There's no popcorn, but there is some pizza if you'd like it." She motions behind her, keeping her attention on the trio in the office beside them. She places her food on the table behind her when she sees Blythe look to her and reenter the conference room.

Blythe immediately envelops Cameron in a hug, holding tightly for a moment. When she pulls back, blythe frames Cameron's face with her hands and smiles brightly at her, tears evident in her eyes.

"Welcome to the family, Allison."

"Thank you, Blythe...I am a little curious about something. How could you not suspect that Greg was my fiance when you knew that we were dating?"

"A few reasons. As much as I love my son, I'd gotten to the point where I didn't think that he would ever settle down. Second of all, despite your behavior at Claire's wedding, I honestly thought that you two were just pretending so that Greg wouldn't have to deal with every mother of a single daughter setting him up with her."

"Right. To be honest, we weren't actually dating at that time. We actually became a couple a few days after the wedding."

"_I knew it!_" Blythe exclaims triumphantly, glaring at her son.

"The important thing is that we _did_ become a couple, mother. Timing doesn't mean anything beyond that."

"Very well." Blythe releases Cameron and turns around, noticing the Camerons for the first time. "I suppose this is a good time for introductions. I'm Blythe House, this is my husband, John. Ignore his manners, he's a retired Marine."

Alice responds with laughter. "I know what you mean, William is retired Army. I'm Alice Cameron." The two women greet each other with a hug while the men appraise each other in their own way...with evil glares.

"Ahhh, service rivalry at it's best." Cameron comments. "Please can you two be civil to each other. I don't want there to be any of this amongst our children should they decide to join the military when they come of age." Cameron turns to the test results, not paying attention to what she said. The parents - particularly the mothers - notice every one of her words.

"Allison," Alice approaches her daughter, "Are you trying to tell us...?" She leaves the question open-ended, waiting for a response. Cameron recalls what she said causing her eyes to widen to the size of saucers.

"No! No, I'm not pregnant! One day...but not today. No...no. Sorry for the confusion." Cameron clears her throat and turns back to the test results, not absorbing a single word, resulting in her throwing the file down on the table. She turns her attention back to her mother and future mother-in-law, both staring at her wide-eyed in curiosity.

"Come on! Yes, we plan on starting a family, just not today. Blythe, I realize you probably want another grandchild, but seriously, both of you have more than enough for the present moment. Now can we get back to dinner and then the case. You'd never be able to live with yourself if this kid died because you were too busy harrassing Greg and I about grandchildren."

* * *

It's short, but that's why it's considered a snapshot...at least I think...anyways, school starts back up in three days, and I've got a _killer _schedule this fall, so I don't know when I'll be able to update this story or Black Sheep, but I will get to it eventually.


	2. Wedding days

Finally the wedding day is here! I don't know if the stated NJ law is true for NJ, but I do know that some states have that law. It's not a common law marriage, but something similar, since a wedding certificate and witnesses are needed. Anyways, as is par for me, I put off writing my intro paper draft for psych class in order to do this. Seems writing fanfiction cures my academic writer's block...

Anyways, here it is. And to let you know, next up will be first days back and baby talks...though I have no idea when I'll actually post them. Still, enjoy!

* * *

"Ready for this, babe?" Allison turns to find Angela, Ashley, Elliot and Lisa standing behind her. The three younger women are wearing wine red dresses, though they are each designed in a manner befitting their different body shapes.

Cameron turns back to the mirror and studies her reflection. Her dress is a simple strapless gown with a beaded lace overlay on the top half. In place of a veil, her hair is twisted around the sides of her head, collected in the rear and allowing the rest to hang freely with her natural curls. Miniature roses are strategically placed in the twists. Ashley steps forward and pushes in one of the miniature silk roses adorning the twists in her hair, pulling Allison out of her reverie. She turns to face her bridal party when Angela poses her earlier question once again.

"Ready, Allie?"

"Ready." Cameron takes a deep breath and accepts her bouquet of red roses from Elliot when the younger woman steps forward.

"Remember…Greg has been in love with you since your interview," she speaks softly. "Today is just a formality in stating your feelings for each other." Elliot winks conspiratorially at the older woman, each remembering the previous night:

"_Elliot, what are we doing out here?" Allison follows her colleague through the hospital grounds toward the courtyard that her wedding will be held at the following morning. Cameron isn't looking where she's going, and winds up crashing into the woman when she doesn't notice her stop at the edge of chairs set up for tomorrow. "You're starting to make me regret asking you to be my maid-of-honor."_

"_Sorry, Allison, but I promised I wouldn't say anything."_

"_Say anything about what?" Allison looks toward the alter at the front of the chairs and sees House and Wilson standing there. She grins at Elliot and follows her down the aisle until she's standing in front of her fiancé. _

_House simply grins and hands her a red rose, kissing her softly on the cheek._

"_Greg, what's going on?"_

"_Did you know that in the state of New Jersey, a couple doesn't actually need an officiary for a wedding ceremony to be considered married? Merely they need to state their commitment to each other in front of two witnesses - preferably the witnesses on the marriage certificate - adding to, they also need the certificate."_

"_No…I didn't know that. But what are we doing out here? Our wedding is in-" Cameron consults her watch, "-Nine hours and seven minutes."_

"_Really?! Then we'd better hurry." House's voice turns serious. "Allison, I promise to love you, honor you, cherish you, and be completely and entirely honest with you about every aspect of my life with you from this moment forward. Your secrets are my secrets, your hardships are my hardships, your happiness is my happiness, your life is my life. From this moment forward, I promise to love you unconditionally, with every fiber of my being. My life goal from this moment on, is to make you happy." Greg bows slightly at the end of his speech, and when he looks up, he sees tears forming in her eyes, which he gently wipes away. "Now it's your turn." House whispers to her._

"_Ditto. Everything that you said - ditto. I couldn't say it any better. I love you."_

"_Good to know." House leans forward to kiss her and pulls her in so that she's flush against his body, her arms wrapped around his neck, returning the kiss with everything in her._

_They are so absorbed in each other that they don't notice the discreet coughs coming from the two people standing behind them. When the finally do break apart, Wilson is the one to shatter the moment,_

"_Okay, you two, it's currently 11:59, and your mother scares me, Greg, so we'd better get going. Say goodnight to your bride, you'll see her again in nine hours."_

"_That's too long." Allison murmurs, her forehead connecting with House's._

"_I agree."_

"_Greg," Elliot tries to separate them her way. "Do I need to call your father-in-law?"_

_That threat pulls them apart. House places one last kiss on Allison's lips before pulling away, whispering an 'I love you' her way as Wilson pulls him off. Just as they're out of sight, the alarm on Elliot's phone goes off, denoting the midnight hour, she shuts it off and goes to put an arm around Allison's shoulders, embracing her as the older woman leans into her._

"_If we're technically married, then why do we have to separate for the next nine hours?"_

"_Do you want to tell your mother and Grams that you gypped them out of the wedding that they've been planning for the past six months?"_

"_No," Allison reluctantly states._

"_Cheer up, nine hours will pass before you know it." Elliot turns her away and leads her back in the direction that they came from._

"Did you-?" Allison starts before Elliot cuts her off.

"It's the one on top." Elliot motions to the rose at the top of the bouquet, much to the curiosity of the other women in the room. Behind them, the other women rise after the finishing touches they've made to their hair and make-up. The bridal party turns when Wilson pokes his head through the curtain opening on one side of the tent the female half of the bridal party is using.

"It's getting to be that time, ladies." He winks at Allison and disappears, only to be replaced by her father.

"About ready, baby?" There is the shadow of tears in his eyes as he gazes upon his daughter. Allison steps up and gently wipes them away.

"No tears, Daddy. This one's gonna last longer than six months. There's no need for tears."

"I've giving my baby away to be loved by another man, I'll cry if I want to."

"I thought I was your baby?" Ashley tries to lighten the mood from her perch at the vanity.

"And when I hand you off to Tyler next year, I'll be saying the same thing."

"'Daddy's love is forever', remember?" Allison whispers to her father. "I'm always going to need that." She breathes deeply to stave off her own tears. Taking her father's arm, they step aside for the others to pass and be led to their seats.

Eventually only her sisters and Elliot are left, and they leave when Wilson, Adam and Alex appear, pairing off with their partners for the walk down the aisle - Wilson with Elliot, Alex with Angela, and Adam with Ashley. The men's dress shirts match the ladies' dresses in color and the shirts are tie-less and open-necked worn with a simple black suit.

Once the three couples have taken their places at the alter, the music changes to the wedding march and father and daughter make their own way towards the man of her dreams.


	3. how bout it

"Hey," Cameron enters the apartment, setting her keys on the table as she shuts the door. "What's that?" She nods to the package sitting by the couch as she flips through her mail.

"Somethings that I asked my mom to send me."

"Really?" Cameron throws the stack of envelopes back on the table before shedding her jacket and moving to sit beside her husband on the couch. He continues to flip through the channels while she notices that the box has been opened. "Anything interesting?"

"I think so. You're welcome to look. No secrets, remember?"

Cameron smiles as he repeats back a portion of his vows to her and pulls the box onto her lap. Lifting the flap and pushing aside the paper on top and pulls out a small blanket that was obviously handmade. It's a soft yellow color with a sky blue scallop trim. Just below it is another blanket that's slightly bigger, though just as lovably worn. Pulling the blankets out, she discovers other handmade items below it, a baby's first wardrobe in neutral colors.

"You do know that I'm not pregnant, right?"

"I know, I noticed how upset you were when you left Dr Morgan's office today." House finally turns his attention from the TV, shutting it off for good measure. "I also noticed how happy you were when you figured out that you were late." He cups her face in his hand, trailing his thumb along her cheekbone, wiping away the tears forming there.

"You never cease to amaze me with your powers of deductive reasoning."

"Thanks, I think." House pushes back a strand of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "I know that we agreed to wait a bit, but like I said...I saw how happy that you were when you thought that you might be pregnant. So, how bout it? Want to strike fear in the hearts of every man, woman and child at the hospital by announcing that there's going to be another House on the scene?" His answer is given in a scorching kiss as Cameron attacks him, pushing him back onto the couch. Pulling back to catch her breath, she pushes her hair behind her ears to allow an unobstructed view of him.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes," Cameron replies softly with a smile, before leaning in to capture his lips once again.

--

"Good morning, Allison. You look happy. I take it your appointment yesterday went well?"

Cameron smiles at her niece, who became assistant head of Cardiology shortly after she and House got married.

"No, actually. The home test was a false positive."

"I'm sorry. Then why is it that you look so happy?" The two board the elevator, which is thankfully empty, and select their respective floors.

"Because Greg and I have decided to officially start our family." Cameron stumbles as Elliot hits the emergency stop button without warning.

"Seriously!? That's fantastic!" Before Cameron can respond, Elliot throws her arms around Cameron and hugs her tightly. "So I guess it's a _really_ good thing that I decided against stopping by your place last night?"

"Oh yeah." Cameron grins slyly at her as she releases the elevator.

"I'm so happy for you. Have you guys asked Grams to send you the baby blankets yet?"

"The yellow one with the blue trim?"

"Yeah."

"Greg actually called her last week and asked her to ship it out."

"Nice. You know, I always thought that you would be the one to first approach Greg about having kids."

"So did I." The door opens on the Immunology floor. "I'll see you later, Elliot."

--

The next month, the two rejoiced after a visit to the doctor. For this time the home pregnancy test did not contain a false negative.


End file.
